Flirter avec l'inconnu
by Faulheit
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Flirter avec l'inconnu peut s'avérer dangereux et la planète Terre va l'apprendre à ses dépends... Des destins totalement opposés se croisent , s'entremêlent jusqu'à ne plus vouloir se séparer. ( Lemon inclus )
1. Avant-propos

_****__**Disclaimer : **____Cette fanfiction est une parodie. Aucun des personnages connus de ce manga ne m'appartient. Dragon Ball , Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT et Kai appartiennent à Akira Toriyama ! Merci de soutenir et d'aimer les séries originales ! _

Ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction en parallèle avec une autre sur Yu-gi-oh. C'est une histoire réaliste dans le sens " **C'est un Dragon ball dans notre univers / dimension. **" Elle ne reprendra donc aucun moment de la série ou alors quelques scènes mais les caractères des personnages seront respectés au maximum ( J'essaierais du moins ) voir même un peu exagéré sur les bords ( Mais pas trop promis ... ) Les humains n'ont aucun pouvoir en particulier et il n'y a pas que très peu de créatures anthropomorphes. **Elle portera sur le couple Végéta x Bulma et Goku ( Kakarot ) x Chichi** en passant par les autres même si ces deux couples auront le beau rôle.

**Je tiens à le dire :** Cette fiction est déconseillé pour **les moins de 15 ans** , car elle contiendra des scènes surement choquantes et quelques " Lemon ". Je vous avertis à l'avance mais après faites ce que vous voulez !

J'ai lu le manga et regardé l'anime donc il se peut que je mélange les deux catégories de noms , sans le faire exprès. Néanmoins , ils sont reconnaissables.

**PS :** Veuillez m'excuser si jamais des fautes apparaissent dans les divers chapitres... / Oh ! Cette fanfiction est inspiré du film « **Mars Attack** » de Tim Burton ! Film qui m'a fait beaucoup rire !

_Voici donc le prologue pour vous donner un avant-gout !_

.

* * *

.

_******Prologue**_

_******o_o_o_o_o_o**_

_******- Papa , tu penses vraiment qu'on tient...?**_

_******- Il semblerait...** Le radar clignotait avec un rythme alarmant depuis maintenant une heure. En plus d'émettre une lumière inquiétante , un son strident accompagnait la petite loupiote qui s'éteignit quand le principal scientifique de la maison actionna un interrupteur. Une fois l'agitation passée , Brief attrapa en vitesse les notes recrachées par la machine et se mit à les décrypter. Son assistante et fille , Bulma , accoudée au dessus de son épaule n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses longues études auprès de son géniteur ne la trompait pas... Ils avaient réussit._

_******- Appelle le gouverneur , vite ! **Sa fille acquiesça puis se sortit du laboratoire , manquant de bousculer sa mère qui venait de faire son apparition , quelques en-cas sur un plateau. Devant tant d'empressement , la blonde la questionna du regard mais n'obtint qu'un bref " Désolé , pas le temps ! " de la part de sa fille._

_******- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ?** Demanda la maîtresse de maison. _

_******- Nous sommes des génies !** Il enlaça sa femme et lui baisa la joue pour sceller cette journée d'une pierre blanche. Dans ses bras , Bunny , répondit avec amour à son étreinte sans pour autant comprendre l'importance de sa découverte. Elle avait l'habitude des sauts d'humeurs de ses deux chercheurs , des cris , des sauts de joies et même des soirées ! Mais ce jour-ci , le simple fait qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras voulait signifier quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand._

_******- Je le sais bien , chéri.** S'amusa Madame Brief , toujours dans ses bras. Le père eut un rire avant de lâcher doucement sa moitié , ses notes toujours entre ses doigts._

_******- Non , non. Tu ne comprends pas... Nous avons réussi l'impossible ! Les plus grands savants croyaient cela inconcevable et pourtant nous l'avons fait...**_

_******- Mais quoi donc à la fin ?** S'impatienta-t-elle , oubliant ses rafraîchissements qui avait fini au sol à cause de tant de remue-ménage._

_******- Communiquer avec des extra-terrestres !**_

.

* * *

.

******Court mais c'est un prologue !**

******En général , je sors un chapitre par mois pendant les périodes de cours. **

**Pendant les vacances :** Nombres de chapitres aléatoires selon mon envie.

.

_Faulheit_


	2. Pour le bien de la science

**Chapitre 1**

.

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

* * *

.

******- Tu as bien pris toutes tes affaires , ma fille ?**

******- Ouaip , j'ai tout. **

Ils fermèrent ensembles avec force le coffre de la voiture qui débordait de matériels. Voyant que le capot ne menaçait pas de leur revenir dessus de plein fouet , Monsieur Brief s'écarta.  
**  
********- Es-tu bien sur de tous avoir ? Tu sais que tu es...**

******- Oh s'il te plait , papa ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! **Son père se résigna , levant les bras en signe de renonciation.

******- Très bien , très bien !** Et il tira une bouffée de fumée. De son coté , Bulma alla s'installer à l'avant de la voiture. Toujours immobile , il l'entendit crier de l'intérieur de la voiture portant leur sigle.

******- Tu ne comptes pas l'amener ...? **Pesta la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Sur le siège avant près du siège conducteur , Tama , le chat de la famille qui somnolait. Le pauvre animal avait paniqué en voyant son troisième porte nourriture s'asseoir sur lui , d'un coup de patte agile , il avait manifesté sa présence en griffant le postérieur de celle-ci.

******- Pourquoi je ne l'emmènerais pas ?** Il a aussi sa part de responsabilité dans mes recherches. Son froncement de sourcil de le fit rire. Tama alla , réveillé par toutes ces jérémiades , grimper sur l'épaule de son maître. L'humaine et le chat se lancèrent des regards acérés jusqu'à que le félidé tourne la tête. Bulma s'installa en grommelant dans la voiture , vite suivit par son père. Une fois à l'intérieur , la fille s'enquit enfin de la situation de sa mère. Avec tout cela , elle en avait totalement oubliée le membre le plus simple de la famille.

******- Ne t'inquiète pas , une voiture viendra la chercher dans quelques jours.**

******- Pourquoi ne vient-t-elle pas maintenant ?********- Elle s'inquiète pour les animaux.**

Oui bien sur , les animaux.

******- Elle viendra quant elle aura trouvée des personnes pour s'en occuper.**  
**  
**

.

* * *

.

**o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

Atmosphère stricte , écritoires , grande battisse. Le gouverneur Lonton conversait avec la brochette d'hommes qui servaient de dirigeant au Monde. Chacun d'eux représentait un pays , en développement ou non et chacun d'eux avait un avis mitigé sur le grand débat d'aujourd'hui. Suant derrière son pupitre , cerné par l'amphithéâtre tout autour de lui , il réajusta nerveusement sa cravate.

******- Mais quel est l'intérêt de vouloir communiquer avec des aliens ? **Demanda ouvertement le représentant de la Grèce , visiblement peu intéressé.

Lonton s'efforçait de défendre les scientifiques.

******- Eh bien , vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si nous étions la seule force de vie intelligente dans notre galaxie ?** Répliqua poliment Lonton.  
**  
********- Bien sur que si mais...********- Une autre question ? **

Une main se leva.

******- Comment pouvez vous être sur qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un canular ?**

L'Amérique du Nord contra-attaqua.

******- Je vous rappelle que vous parlez d'un des plus grands scientifiques que cette Terre ait pu portée !**

.

.

* * *

******.**

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

Arrivé dans le laboratoire gouvernemental , Père et fille déballait leur travaux et instruments de travail. A chaque fois , s'était la même chose. A chaque fois que le gouvernement pensait que l'une de leurs recherches valait son pesant d'or , chose qui arrivait assez souvent , on leur offrait une résidence temporaire pour les avoir a porter de mains. Evidemment , celle-ci était blanche et sans artifice.

******- On dirait ce qu'on voudra. Je préfère milles fois la maison.**

******- Je demanderais à Lonton de décorer ta chambre.**

******- C'est d'une décoratrice d'intérieur qu'on a besoin. **

******- Le grand télescope ne te plait pas ?**

******- Je ne prendrais même pas le temps de répondre à cela.**

Heureux de ces moments privilégiés avec sa fille , son père changea de conversation. Tama , toujours présent , alla s'allonger sur ses genoux.

******- Tu sais , qui veut dire " Extra-terrestes " veut dire " Armée ". **Enchaina Brief , le regard plein de sous-entendus.

Bulma cilla puis comprit.

******- Je vais pouvoir revoir Yamcha !**** Son visage reprit des couleurs.******** Il devait être en permission à partir du mois prochain.**

******- Comme quoi , le destin joue en notre faveur. **Reprit-t-il , en choyant son chat. ******Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes pas vu ? Trois , quatre mois ?**

En effet , Yamcha , fiancé bien aimé de la famille et surtout de la maîtresse de maison , était militaire de réserve et maître chien qui plus est. Bulma lui avait longtemps reproché de faire un métier aussi dangereux , elle lui avait prié de prendre un métier stable et qui rapporte mais Monsieur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais en couple depuis le lycée , la jeune femme avait apprit à faire avec les fantasmes de jeunesse de son fiancé.

Le signalement constant du radar fit sortir les deux scientifiques de leur intimité. Elle avait inconsciemment sorti l'objet de forme sphérique portatif , il affichait un point constant , comme si la chose s'était arrêtée d'avancer.

******- C'est étrange...**

.

.

* * *

.

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

Agglutinés comme des bœufs dans les camions de l'armée , l'ambiance était des plus festives. Ils allaient enfin rentrés en terre de paix ! Après plusieurs mois passés en Afrique pour aider les humanitaires , ils revenaient en terre connue , pour ainsi dire. Se rendre utile était une sensation magnifique mais ressentir le bonheur du foyer leur manquait. Dans la joie , certains chantaient des comptines et d'autres se souvenaient de leur famille , dont un...

******- C'est ta fiancée ? **

Par réflexe , le soldat de remplacement referma sa main sur la photo qu'il avait en main. Dessus , une femme en position lascive et aux cheveux d'un bleu tout sauf naturel. Tous les soldats , de tous les pays , avaient été dépêché en Amérique du Nord pour cause urgente. L'agitation des supérieurs hiérarchiques n'indiquaient rien de bon.

******- Ouais. **Sourit-t-il.

******- Elle est jolie ! **

******- Hé ! On touche avec les yeux !**

******- T'inquiète pas , je suis casé ! **Le rassura le plus vieux en lui tendant une cigarette. Il déclina l'offre. ******Comme tu veux.**

******- Ça fait du bien de retourner à la maison.**

A ses pieds , son partenaire canin acquiesça d'un aboiement.

******- Oh , on est que militaire de réserve ! Tu sais pas le calvaire des vrais militaires...**

******- Je me considère comme un vrai militaire.**

******- Tu fais bien.**

Le jeune maître chien jeta un œil à ses supérieurs qui semblaient plongé dans une discussion animée. Les deux hauts-gradés se hurlaient dessus , le visage déformé par la terreur. Il fronça les sourcils , dubitatif.

******- Apparemment , il y'a un problème aux Etats-Unis d'où notre retour brutal.**

******- Un problème ? De quel genre ?**

******- Hé ! J'en sais rien , je suis pas général !** Pouffa-t-il , en tirant une latte. Le plus jeune prit un air grave.

******- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?**

**- Nope.** Il haussa les épaules. **Tant que je rentre chez moi , ça me va. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.** Continua le fumeur en flattant la tête de l'acolyte canin de son collègue. **Il s'appelle comment ?**

******- Plume.**

Son ami du jour haussa un sourcil.

******- Tu es un cherockee ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?**

Le jeune soldat leva les yeux au ciel , souriant.

******- Yamcha.**

.

.

* * *

.

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

******- Ok , Premier test.**

___Clic._

Tous les instruments s'allumèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

Bulma compta le clignotement de son radar , comme une pulsation cardiaque.

Les pics de sonorités montaient et descendaient avec un rythme anarchique.

De l'autre coté , un assistant réajusta le volume sonore de l'ordinateur , bougeant en même temps , les raies blanches sur l'écran.

******- On tient quelque chose !**

En effet , la radio reliée au sonar émit un bruit de friture.

Un tour sur la gauche , un tour sur la droite. Le point du radar gardait sa tranquillité.

Le grésillement se modula en morceau de voix incompréhensibles , des sortes de grognements.

Des cris.

******- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

******- On dirait que c'est animal...**

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'ordinateur , l'appareil s'éteignit soudainement. Sous les yeux effarés de tous.

******- Oh non , non , non ! **Scanda la femme scientifique en tapant sur l'ordinateur. Le point sur le radar disparu.

Monsieur Brief réajusta ses lunettes , cachant sa déception. Contrairement à sa fille , qui elle , fulminait sur place. Les autres assistants s'éloignèrent à l'aide de leur chaise à roulettes , le gouverneur , plus haut , retourna dans son bureau , une grimace contrarié sur le visage. De retour plus bas , les hommes en blanc , empêchait la fille aux cheveux bleus de détruire la machine.

******- Premier échec.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

******- Tu crois qu'ils existent vraiment ?**

Assise dans le fauteuil fourni par la résidence temporaire , Bulma s'était enfilée plusieurs tasses de café pour trouver une raison à cet échec. Elle avait griffonnée plusieurs notes sur tous ce qui ressemblait à du papier , libérant ainsi sa frustration.

******- Pourquoi ils n'existeraient pas ?**

******- Oui , vu comme cela.**

Le PDG actuel de l'entreprise Brief soupira en retirant des doigts de sa fille , le crayon de papier qu'elle allait casser sous la pression qu'elle lui imposait.

******- Nous y sommes pour rien , Bulma.**

**- Je le sais bien , je ne fais aucune erreur ! **Le taquina-t-elle. A ce moment , il se reconnu dans ses yeux bleutés. Plus jeune , il partageait cette arrogance , cette fierté de soit. En voyant le caractère de sa fille , Brief avait commencé à se demander si les comportements humains étaient héréditaires.

******- Bien sur , tu es parfaite ma fille.**

Durant qu'ils s'échangeaient un rire complice , la cause de leur tourment se réveilla. Le radar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

******- Vous voulez refaire un test ? Au beau milieu de la nuit ?**

Simplement vêtue d'un pull et d'une robe de chambre , fournie elle aussi dans la maison , la scientifique lui fit littéralement manger du regard , le radar clignotant. Comprenant l'urgence , il les firent entrer dans la salle de communication. Beaucoup moins peuplé que durant l'après-midi , ils furent trois à être témoins d'une découverte majeur.

******- Très bien , Deuxième test.**

___Clic._

Un temps avant que les instruments s'allument.

Le radar constant.

Un tour vers la gauche , un tour vers la droite.

Des grésillements.

******- Jusqu'ici , tout va bien.**

Un tour vers la gauche.

Les grésillements prirent une teinte plus claire. Dans son casque , l'assistant de nuit entendit des voix.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la joie et la stupeur. Mais agacé par tant d'attente , Bulma le poussa sans vergogne , prenant en même temps le casque.

******- Papa !**

Il fut tout ouïe.

******- Je... Je les entends !** Elle débrancha le casque , activant ainsi le haut-parleur. Faisant profiter son père et son dictaphone du mérite de la découverte , la jeune femme chassa d'un ordre , l'assistant de nuit , tétanisé par leur trouvaille.

******- Appelez le gouverneur , abruti !**

******- O-oui , bien sur !** Il partit sans demander son reste.

.

.

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

Le lendemain , De retour à l'amphithéâtre. Lonton présenta le dictaphone perfectionné à l'assemblée qui commença à murmurer , anxieuse. D'autres , plus septiques , manigançaient entre eux. Celui-ci qui semblait être le porte-parole de la salle commença les votes à main levée.

******- Que ceux qui sont pour une communication plus poussée avec les extra-terrestres , lève la main.**

La curiosité aidant. La majorité leva la main. Lonton soupira de soulagement derrière son pupitre.

******- Très bien. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un second tour. La décision est votée. **L'homme en noir et à la calvitie criarde se recentra sur le petit gouverneur américain. **Vous serez responsable de cette manœuvre. ********Veuillez prévenir les Brief's.**

Le gouverneur agréa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

Plus tard , dans l'après-midi , Père et fille réfléchissaient à une machine capable de traduire les mots enregistré sur le dictaphone. Écoutant et ré-écoutant l'extrait , Bulma avait cru décrypter quelques mots car ils revenaient à plusieurs reprises. Le surveillant de nuit avait cru entendre de l'espagnol , elle avait été grinçante à l'entente d'une hypothèse aussi stupide.

******- Pour créer une machine de traduction , il faudrait qu'on ait déjà des bribes de leur langage.** Elle déchira l'un de ses croquis. ******Donc impossible.**

******- Si près du but...**

******- Que va-ton dire au gouverneur ?**

Les yeux dans la vague , derrière ses lunettes , il garda le silence.

******- J'ai peut-être une idée mais elle est risquée.**

Au centre de la table , Tama s'amusait avec l'appareil. Donnant des coups de pattes de ci et de là , l'objet manqua de tomber , heureusement sauvé par sa propriétaire.

******- Saleté de chat ! Tu peux pas faire attention ?!**

Le félin lui feula à la figure , retournant sur l'épaule de son humain préféré.

******- Ça va , il n'a rien.** chose n'allait pas. ******Papa...**

Le scientifique à la moustache leva les yeux vers elle , sourcillant. Elle lui indiqua le sonar dont le point lumineux clignotant s'approchait lentement vers la marque centrale , c'est à dire la Terre.

******- Oh mon dieu.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

******- Vous avez réussi à décrypter le message ?**

******- O-oui mais , nous avons une nouvelle beaucoup plus urgente à vous annoncer !**

******- Plus important que notre message ? Je demande à voir... **Rétorqua Lonton , sarcastique.

******- Je préférais que vous vous asseyiez !**

Lonton resta de marbre , cillant.

******- Le temps n'est pas à la plaisanterie...**

******- Ils arrivent !**

******- Qui cela ?**

******- Les aliens !**

L'anxiété du messager , qui jouait un pied sur l'autre fit disparaître le scepticisme du gouverneur , qui se mit à transpirer à vue d'œil. Ses mains se firent tremblantes , concurrençant l'air apeuré de l'autre messager.

******- Quoi ?! Mais quand cela ?**

******- Dans quelques jours...**

******- Il faut que je passe un coup de fil ! Vous ... Faites quelque chose de constructif ! Prévenez les Brief's , tiens !**

.

.

******o_o_o_o_o_o**

.

.

Sous un soleil de plomb , Monsieur Brief observait le ciel avec appréhension. L'armée avait décidée de leur offrir une piste atterrissage digne de ce nom. Une piste déserte , sans ville aux alentours , perdue dans le désert. Leurs calculs approximatifs leur avait prédit qu'ils atterriraient dans les alentours. Les paraboles dirigées , elles aussi vers les cieux , les scientifiques ouvrirent les rafraîchissements. En dessous , sa fille avait anticipée la chaleur et bronzait nonchalamment en attendant les visiteurs venus d'ailleurs.

******- Tu risques de distraire les soldats. Enfile quelque chose de plus présentable ****!** La gronda inutilement son père.

******- Oh s'il te plait , ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils voient une femme !** Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil. ******D'ailleurs ils sont où les soldats ?**

Un grondement se fit entendre au loin.

******- Et voila la cavalerie.**

Les fourgons emplie de militaires s'arrêtèrent aux cotés des machines astronomiques. Puis les hélicoptères de la télé et pour finir les meutes de journalistes.

******- Super. **La jeune femme se couvrit.

******- Yamcha devrait arriver.**

Assurément , le camion vert kaki des réservistes arrivèrent après les militaires. Pressée de retrouver son futur promis , elle abandonna son père à ses jumelles. Brief tint ses lunettes , se retenant de rire. Les troupes laissèrent passer l'héritière de la Brief Corp jusqu'au camion. Yamcha sortit à la fin de la file , suivit d'un autre homme , la clope au bec et d'un chien aux couleurs bleu merle. Dès qu'il eut posé les pieds sur le sol , elle l'attrapa par le cou dans une étreinte passionnée.

******- Hey , attention... Tu m'étrangles... **Sourit le réserviste , entre deux soupirs.

******- Tu m'as manqué , gros beta !**

Ils s'enlacèrent.

******- C'est pour moi que tu t'es habillé comme cela ?** Poursuivit-t-il , goguenard.

******- Peut-être après...** Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le poitrail , perdant son sourire. ******Plus sérieusement ... Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?**

Yamcha plissa les yeux , comprenant enfin.

******- Je savais bien que tu étais derrière tout cela... **A vrai dire , il ne le savait pas. Mais il aurait du associer le mot " Scientifique national " au nom de famille de sa fiancée.

******- Je sais que tu aimes mon coté imprévisible ! **

******- C'est vrai ... Même si parfois , j'aimerais que tu sois moins " Imprévisible "...** Il avait accentuer le dernier mot d'un geste ennuyé de la main. Elle , ne l'écoutait plus , penchée en avant vers le chien qui accompagnait son futur époux. Elle gratta la tête de l'animal qui remua automatiquement la queue.

******- Plume , Maman sera heureuse de te rev...**

Un bruit d'alarme coupa le couple dans leurs embrassades. De loin , elle vu son père l'appeler d'un signe de la main. Elle s'éloigna de son militaire.

******- Il faut que j'y aille ! Mais après cela , on en reparle !**

******- Ouais.**

Bulma rebroussa chemin , le claquement de ses sandales résonnant dans les oreilles de son amant. Yamcha lâcha un long soupir.

******- Elle va me donner des cheveux blancs.**

Recommençant son parcours du combattant , qui était , bousculé les soldats et journalistes. Elle grimpa de nouveau sur le socle de la parabole géante dirigée vers le ciel. Son père sur le tableau de bord observait le point lumineux disparaître de l'écran.

******- Alors ?**

******- Ça se rapproche... Plus que quelques minutes.**

Bulma joignit ses mains , sous l'émotion. A quoi pouvait-il ressembler ? Caricatural ? Verts ? Avec des tentacules ? Rien que d'y penser lui arracha un frisson.

******- Dix.**

Un silence s'installa dans la foule.

******- Neuf.**

Les médias se turent et les cameramans s'armèrent.

******- Sept.**

Le général déglutit.

******- Six.**

Plume recula.

******- Cin...**

Une onde de choc s'étendit sur le désert , désorientant les hélicos et objets de mesures. Une vague de poussière se leva sur la foule , arrachant des cris de peur aux plus sensibles. Une nouvelle onde de choc ébranla le désert , puis plusieurs autres s'enchaînèrent , créant des secousses similaire à des tremblements de terres. Elles soulevèrent les outils les plus léger et camions militaires jusqu'à les faire voler à plusieurs mètres !

******- Mais que se passe-t-il ?!**

Brief manqua de tomber de perchoir mais fut habilement attrapée par sa fille qui l'aida à remonter.

******- Je te tiens ! **

******- Merci , tu m'as évité une de ces chutes...** Il toucha son nez. ******Où sont mes lunettes ?**

Quand l'énorme nuage de poussière retomba. La foule , sonnée et déracinée conserva son silence solennel en voyant le sol avant net , criblé de cratères. Les militaires allèrent aider les civils , au sol , Yamcha apparut , dans les cendres du nuage , inquiet pour sa bien-aimée. Il les rejoignit au sommet du piédestal , ses bras allèrent envelopper sa future femme , dans une enveloppe protectrice.

******- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?**

******- Oui , oui , je vais bien.**

Sortant de ses bras pour s'approcher de la rambarde , ses yeux pétillèrent en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

******- Ils sont là.**

.

.

* * *

On me tuera surement pour avoir transformé Plume en chien xD

Premier chapitre ennuyeux à mourir d'ailleurs :I

.

.

Faulheit


End file.
